


The 8 Things that Happened while Han Jisung was Killing Himself, and the events that followed

by woojinshands (jumpolcult)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 08:53:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18797068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jumpolcult/pseuds/woojinshands
Summary: Life never really stops, does it?





	1. Life

Life never really stops, does it?

It doesn't stop for the rich,

it doesn't stop for the poor,

and it definitely doesn't stop for Han Jisung.

It won't stop if you're hurting,

It won't stop if you're so happy you're floating.

Life is a cruel, fickle thing, isn't it?

Not even the smartest man in the world can make life stop, even if just for a second.

Jisung figures the only way life stops is if you're dead.

And if that's what it takes, so be it. 

Han Jisung won't stop till he's dead.

Life won't stop till he's dead.

It's a bit funny, isn't it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> coming soon


	2. I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: graphic description of suicide attempt

It's cold.

So fucking cold.

He's shivering in his drenched clothes, laying in his bathtub that's about to overflow. He's clenching a blade in his right hand, and some pills in the other. 

He won't fail. He can't. Not again.

He raises the handful of pills to his mouth, takes a deep, shaky breath, and pops all 42 of them in his mouth. He chokes them down, and vaguely thinks it would've been easier if he's just choked on the pills.

His movements are becoming sluggish, and when he slits his left wrist the only thing he feels is a headache and the blood running down his arm and  _so fucking cold._

He's always been cold.

To his mother. To his classmates. To his friends. He's frigid. Too frozen to ever thaw out properly.

Jisung figures this is what everyone means when they say when you're dying, your life flashes before your eyes.

Just a replay of everything, everyone he'd fucked up. Life's a bitch, isn't it.

Jisung figures he probably should've wrote a letter, or left a voicemail, or gave a shit about how his mother would feel, how his  _family_ would feel.

The boys are gonna kill him.

He laughs silently at his own joke. The laugh gets stuck in his throat, he coughs. He chokes. On what? He's not sure.

Vomit? Maybe.

Blood? Maybe.

He laughs a bit harder, and the air seems to stop going to his lungs. He gasps. Tries to claw at his throat, his chest, his heart. His arms won't move. He can't move. 

He's frozen inside and out.

He's warm.

He's hot.

He's  _boiling._

He needs to get out of the water. It  _burns._ It  _hurts._

He thinks he's crying.

He wants the boys. He misses them. He'll never get to see them again. 

His boys.

He screams.

The door opens.

A choked gasp, then darkness.


End file.
